


Finally Facing My Waterloo

by written_seoks



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mamma Mia! Fusion, Angst, Canon Universe, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Light plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), OT7, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_seoks/pseuds/written_seoks
Summary: After retiring from the group, Yoongi buys a small island villa somewhere in Greece and makes a lonely home there, bitter over the band's break up, the way they left things, romantically, untied and sour. Over the years on the island, he gets close to the townsfolk as they force him to open up, leading him to host the wedding of a young trio. In return for all he's done, the trio invites Yoongi's old band, ignorant to their unresolved romantic (and sexual) tension. Yoongi freaks out, realizing that he won't be able to avoid them forever. The night before the wedding, Namjoon asks him for a dance, and it all unravels from there.In Media Res.





	Finally Facing My Waterloo

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Welcome, all to my first real one shot and my first real porn :) Of course, because it's me, the porn is... fluffy? Idk, it's porn. This story begins in media res but is hopefully still understandable. Enjoy!
> 
> slight, very minor warning for very minor almost none breathplay and degradation because I don't do things by degrees apparently??

Quietly groaning under his breath, Yoongi plops down on the old wooden bench in his villa’s courtyard. The whole place is filled with people dancing and laughing gaily, all filled with joy for the soon-to-be-wed. Yoongi’s eyes catch on the three betrothed, clutching each other in the center, laughing with heads thrown back. He smiles fondly, these kids really are something, aren’t they?

 

After he’d fled Seoul, they had been the ones to help him open up again.

 

Though, Yoongi supposes, “fled” isn’t exactly the right term - he wasn’t being chased - but, well, isn’t that the trouble?

 

Even as he slouches, he recognizes that _those six_ are around here somewhere, and he’s also trying to remember what else has to be done before the ceremony tomorrow, making his mind tense. Jordan’s hair must be done for the ceremony, now that they’ve finally let it grow out, and he has to remind them to put in a conditioning mask before bed. Yoongi himself knows the benefits of a good conditioning mask, even if his hair was never the same after all those years of hair dye.

 

There’s a hand on his shoulder and Yoongi jumps in fright. “God! What!” He exclaims, turning to see - “Oh, Namjoon.” He sighs, relaxing again. “What do you want now?”

 

“A dance, if you don’t mind. Sorry for scaring you, hyung.” Even after these years living in Kalokairi, he can’t help but slip into old habits when he hears Namjoon speak in his mother tongue.

 

“I’ve done more than enough dancing in my lifetime, Namjoonah. I’d thought that you would have agreed with me on that. How are your joints these days?”

 

Namjoon groans, “Don’t remind me, I creak to walk up a stair these days. But I’m envisioning more of a sway than actual dancing, hyung. Your young ones seem to have the rest all covered.”

 

Yoongi smiles fondly where Jordan, Gale, and Tristan, those three kids who he’d met his first day here, awkward and young, dance in semi-traditional patterns among the rest of the townsfolk. Jimin and Seokjin are in there somewhere, he thinks, and if not them then it’s Hoseok and Taehyung running around the edges, between the people. Jungkook is hanging out around the drinks. “Yeah, that they do.” He stands, creaking as he goes just like Namjoon had mentioned, “I can spare one dance, I think. But I have something to do beforehand.”

 

“Oh? What is it?”

 

“It’s a surprise, Namjoonah.”

 

“Alright. I’ll let you go as long as you promise me that dance.” Namjoon acquiesces gently.

 

“If I must,” Yoongi says, leaving in a teasing lean of his body towards Namjoon. He makes his way towards the piano near the edge of the party, the one he rolled out by the cliff this morning, claiming to Jordan that he wanted the nice view while he played. He’d left it out there just for this purpose, even though he winces to feel the humid air seeping into his baby grand piano. His old brown one hadn’t made the trip, he’d been forced to leave it behind with his parents.

 

Standing next to the keys, he turns to find Gale’s eye. Gale watches him, smiling, and catching Jordan and Tristan by their arms to point him out. He smiles back, feeling a familiar excitement and nervousness crawl up his arms. One of the townspeople - Ms. Michelakis, the sweet old lady - comes up to him with a microphone stand. He nods graciously at her and she claps twice to get everyone’s attention, music quieting down. “Everyone!” He speaks loudly so that even Namjoon, on the other side of the courtyard, can hear him clearly. “It is an amazing honor to me that these three - Jordan, Gale, and Tristan - are in my life. I’ve put together a little something for them in honor of their union tomorrow.”

 

He takes a seat at the piano. And plays. It’s not quite something that’s on paper, but he knows it by heart. He sings and hums with melancholy into the microphone, about love and loss and - something that was there and never there at all. How love is found again on sandy beaches.

 

By the end, a tear trails down Tristan’s face, down Seokjin’s and Jordan’s as well. Jungkook appears next to him with suspiciously misty eyes, although Jordan runs forward for a hug before he can start in on what Yoongi just sang. Yoongi is jolted back onto the keys, letting out a discordant chord, but he still receives the hug with a laugh as Gale and Tristan fall onto him as well. “Watch the piano, you kids!” He exclaims, struggling to stand up under the weight of their hug.

 

“Yoongi, that - that was amazing - !” Jordan exclaims, tears sparkling in their eyes. Yoongi scrubs the back of his head with his nails.

 

“Really, it wasn’t a problem…”

 

Tristan pats Yoongi on the back and draws back with a knowing look, “We appreciate the thought, Yoongi.” He grins and flicks his head towards Jungkook, “I’m sure that they do as well.” Again, Yoongi looks embarrassed.

 

“Ah, well…” He huffs and deflects, “I don’t know what you’re doing worrying over me, you’ve got a wedding tomorrow.”

 

It’s Gale’s turn to grin as he draws them both away, “I’ll make sure they don’t worry themselves too much if you make sure to…” He trails off, making a meaningful look towards where the rest of his old friends have gathered around Jungkook, chatting seriously.

 

Yoongi studies his hands, “I’ll… work on it.” He relaxes, but snaps to attention suddenly to point imperiously at Jordan as he remembers - “Don’t forget! Don’t forget the hair mask! If you want dry hair, that’s your business!” Jordan only laughs as they’re drawn away by both Tristan and Gale, “You brat, I’m serious, don’t forget!”

 

“Goodnight, Yoongi!”

 

“Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook’s here again, next to him and oh, Yoongi remembers how Jungkook used to approach him with that same tone of voice late at night. They all had their insecurities, but Jungkook was perhaps the most vulnerable about it, perhaps because of his youth, perhaps because he was just that sort of person. But tonight it’s not just him, it’s the rest of them as well, Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin gathered behind him.  

 

“May we have this dance?” Namjoon stretches out a hand in offering as the music starts up again, even though those to-be-wed have left. “You promised.” Namjoon nudges when he sees Yoongi hesitate. Yoongi takes his hand, trying to put on a reluctant facade. As Namjoon and he walk out into the center of the courtyard to sway to the sweet, bittersweet music, the rest casually sway with them, encircling them somewhat. Yoongi knows that the townspeople are watching this all unfold, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Yoongi-hyung.” Namjoon whispers, focusing Yoongi on him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“Mean what? Of course, I did.” Seokjin swoops in to switch out with Namjoon as Yoongi responds to his question.

 

“Did you really mean it?” Seokjin asks again.

 

“Mean what?” Yoongi asks coyly, even as Seokjin slips out of his grasp, spinning him to be met with Hoseok.

 

“Did you mean it, hyung?”

 

“Mean what?” Yoongi asks.

 

“Did you mean it, Yoongi-hyung?” Jungkook asks softly, sweeping in to pull him close.

 

“Mean what? What did I mean?” Yoongi asks, just as softly.

 

“Do you mean it?” Taehyung whispers, drawing Yoongi into a tight sway as the rest crowd close.

“Do you know what I mean?” Yoongi whispers back.

 

“Do you really mean it, hyung?” Jimin asks, sliding in for a final spin and a bow -

 

“Of course I mean it,” Yoongi answers, drawing to his full height. “Of course I still love you all.” Yoongi looks at his cobblestoned courtyard and scuffs the stone with his shoe. “How could I not? One doesn’t just lose that sort of first love.” He looks up. Seokjin is standing in front of him. He regrets this, perhaps, the most, that this is something he and Seokjin could have solved together if they hadn’t started in on each other as they had. He wouldn’t ever blame his hyung, but he can’t help but wonder if his hyung blames him.

 

Jimin leans on Seokjin while the rest circle round them, and they all look at him. Jimin darts in to kiss him first, surprisingly uncaring of the townspeople watching, willing to trust them if Yoongi trusts them. Yoongi holds on to Jimin tightly with trembling hands that were released by Hoseok and Taehyung just moments before. Yoongi melts into Jimin’s kiss, into hands that cup his jaw and keep him close.

 

Jimin pulls away first, “Oh…” Jimin touches his lips in a daze, “Hyung…”

 

Hoseok chuckles at Jimin’s dazed tone. Yoongi closes his eyes, savoring the kiss. Seokjin grins and leans forward to take a quick, surprise kiss from Yoongi - making his eyes blink open - before saying, “Why don’t we go inside, Yoongiah? You’ve got a long day tomorrow so you should get some rest. We can talk later.”

 

“Y- yeah, hyung.” Yoongi stutters out, before being tugged by the hand to his own villa.

 

Once they get inside, Yoongi decides to take the lead to bring them all up to his spacious bedroom, grateful now that he opted for a large bed, because he suspected that they wouldn’t be leaving him alone anytime soon. Which was fine with Yoongi, to say the least.

 

“I’m - uh, I gotta- gonna take a shower before bed. You guys should as well, if you want to go grab pajamas…” Yoongi gestures loosely to his bathroom, not meeting their eyes. Jungkook dips his head in to look at the bathroom real quick and grins.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go grab some pajamas for all of us and we can all take a shower. Since it’ll take too long otherwise. If you don’t mind, hyung?”

 

“Of course, Jungkookie,” Namjoon answers for Yoongi. The rest of the group nod in thanks to Jungkook as he skips out of the room to go find some pajamas.

Yoongi leads them into the bathroom, blushing. The bathroom is white plaster and tile with royal blue accents, in true Greek style. Next to the door, there is a white basin-style sink with exposed silver plumbing and simple mirror hanging above it. On the wall across from the sink and to the right a little, there’s a toilet and beyond that, a bathtub that cuts the large room in three-quarters. Against the back wall and separated by the bathtub, is the large open shower that Yoongi had installed, sick of the small showers he had to deal with in their older dorms, hotels, and occasionally at Music Banks. There’s a bench with his usual products (very few compared to the number he had in his idol days) and a large rainfall showerhead that covers most of the space, aided by some smaller showerheads on the wall to either side. Also, there’s a removable handle shower head on the wall.

 

There’s no curtain because Yoongi had never thought that he’d need one, but now he regrets it, as unless they want to be awkwardly taking showers for an hour, then they’d have to share. They’d probably share regardless. And it’s not like the shower isn’t big enough for all of them.

 

Taehyung is the first to start to get undressed, pulling his shirt off and folding it neatly over the vanity, “Come tell me how to work your shower, hyungie.” He beckons, heat blazing behind calm brown eyes.

 

Yoongi lets his shoulders slump in acceptance of this semi-ridiculous situation. His whole life is ridiculous. “Yeah, Taehyungie. Lemme show you.” He goes over to the boy and reaches across him to get to the knobs, explaining each quietly.

 

Meanwhile, Seokjin and Jimin inspect his collection of products. “What’s this, Yoongi ah? You’re still using this awful two-in-one? I thought the stylists had trained you out of it!” Seokjin exclaims, snickering with Jimin. Yoongi rolls his eyes.

 

“I was just biding my time, hyung. Besides, I don’t dye my hair as much now, so - “

“What? You mean you’re not hiding any grey hair and touching up your roots every month? I’m astounded!” Jimin teases.

 

“Listen, Jiminah - Fuck! Tae!” The showerheads on the wall spurt on and catch Yoongi’s gesturing arm. “Careful!”

 

“Sorry, hyung.” Taehyung doesn’t look sorry at all, grinning unabashedly. Yoongi gives him a resigned sigh of acceptance, relaxing with the slow return of nostalgia in the room. They used to laugh and joke like this all the time. Back then.

 

Namjoon, who had been watching all of this with amusement in his eyes, approaches then. “Come on, Yoongi-hyung. It’s getting late now. We all know how you need your rest.”

 

Yoongi pouts but acquiesces, “You know, my sleep isn’t that bad, nowadays. Probably has something to do with how we don’t have schedules into ass-o’clock like we did back then, plus I splurged on a good mattress.” He turns to Hoseok, “How are you sleeping, recently?”

 

Hoseok hums and uncrosses his arms from where he was leaned against the door, coming over as well, “So-so. Now that I don’t move around so much, it’s better.” Yoongi nods absentmindedly.

 

Seokjin and Jimin have already gotten down to their boxers, but they all seem apprehensive to go any further, even as Taehyung shucks off his pants. Having given up on folding, the clothes have turned into a pile that falls from the vanity to the ground. “Your clothes are going to get wet, you know.” Namjoon points out to them, “Just go put them in Yoongi-hyung’s room, if that’s okay with you?” He directs the last part at Yoongi.

 

Again, Yoongi nods, fiddling with the edge of his white linen blouse. He’d transitioned to much looser clothes on the island, and with the sun beating down on them from day to day, he’d had to switch out his black ensembles as well. Unconsciously, Yoongi leans into Hoseok, standing next to him. Jimin and Taehyung start to argue quietly, tiredly, about what music to listen to in the shower while Seokjin gathers up all their clothes to bring into the main room. Namjoon watches them both, still. “Yoongi-hyung?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you wanna shower on your own?” It’s Hoseok who actually asks, while Jimin and Taehyung conspicuously do not stop arguing.

 

Yoongi takes a deep breath, “No. I don’t wanna shower alone. I’m tired.”

 

Hoseok smiles, satisfied, and rests the hem of his shirt from his fiddling hands, “Okay then, hyung. Raise your arms, for me?” Yoongi does and Hoseok pulls his shirt off slowly. Namjoon nears and rests his hands on his belt and this is good, this is fine, especially with the background bickering of Jimin and Taehyung and the footsteps of Jin-hyung and Jungkook, finally returning with everyone’s pajamas.

 

Jungkook steps into the bathroom just as Hoseok pulls his shirt over his head. “Hyung, I gotta say, this is a really ni- oh -” He stutters over his next few syllables and it sounds like Seokjin is laughing at him while Jimin coos endearingly. Yoongi can’t see because his shirt has gotten stuck over his head, thanks to Hoseok’s over-eagerness. Suddenly there are warm hands on his torso, traveling over his sides teasingly.

 

“Ah - Stop it - ha- hahahaha- “ Yoongi chokes and giggles as the light fingers trigger his laugh reflex unexpectedly. “Fuck - haha- Quit!” He struggles out of the shirt, with no help from Hoseok, to find that it’s Jungkook and Namjoon both trailing hands over his sensitive sides. “You two!” He brings his arms down hard, trapping their hands where they are and effectively stopping the teasing. “Honestly! We’re trying to get ready for bed! Stop getting me riled up!” He berates them. Namjoon and Jungkook just share a look between them and then burst out laughing. Jimin slides into the spot vacated by Hoseok.

 

“Aw, hyung, you sure we can’t rile you up?” He asks, silkily.

 

The tingling in his body from the tickling fades out into a shiver at the way Jimin’s voice brushes his ear. “I - I - We have a long day tomorrow.” It’s very clearly not a no, the way that Yoongi’s voice curls uncertainly around the phrase.

 

He can feel Jimin shrug against him - “It’s up to you hyung. For now, let's get clean, hm?” Jimin slips away again, probably to properly undress and finally shower, if the sound of rushing water behind him is anything to go by.

 

Yoongi still has his boxers on, though. He focuses back in front of him to see Namjoon and Jungkook studying him with similar smiles on their faces, shifting closer unconsciously. Yoongi meets their eyes one after another and leans closer himself, hips braced against Namjoon’s strong figure, locked in by his fingers intertwined with Yoongi’s belt loops, and supported by one of Jungkook’s hands around his waist. They lean in too close and too quickly though, as Namjoon and Jungkook jump apart with a hiss, temples knocking against each other. Yoongi struggles to hide a smirk, covering his mouth with a fist. He snickers and receives pitiful looks from both of them.

 

“Oh, honestly, you two.” He leans in to kiss them instead, leaving a peck on Namjoon’s lips before going for Jungkook’s. Jungkook quickly brings a hand to cup the back of his head, though, and keeps him close. Yoongi, feeling fulfilled and happy and oh- he kisses back sweetly, enjoying the slide of slightly moist lips against his as the shower fills with steam. Namjoon makes a wounded noise from right next to his ear and Yoongi smiles helplessly into his kiss with Jungkook. He’s about to try and pull away to give Namjoon the attention he wants, when he’s assaulted with Namjoon’s lips on his neck, exposed by the angle he’s kissing Jungkook at. And again a different body presses to his bare back, seeming to be Seokjin, this time.

 

“Come on, Yoongiah, aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one out of these youngsters? You know you need your rest.” Seokjin chides, taking a step back and pulling Yoongi with him, ignoring the whines of the two younger men. Seokjin takes the task of finally, finally undressing Yoongi to himself and unbelts, unbuttons, and unzips his jeans all from his position behind him, arms encircling Yoongi’s lithe form. Namjoon and Jungkook break away from where Jungkook had been making up for stealing Yoongi away to help Seokjin at this point as if drawn by some sixth sense. Namjoon goes in for a kiss from the side while Jungkook kneels to peel off his trousers, Yoongi already having stepped out of his shoes long ago. Yoongi’s breath catches at the sight of Jungkook on his knees, but he doesn’t have time to get as involved in it as he would like to, Namjoon kissing him fiercely. Namjoon and he have always had something together, though Yoongi would never presume to label it, to make it real. At least until now.

 

Yoongi feels the aching need press up in his chest as he rises into the kiss, eyebrows furrowing in feeling and focus. He almost doesn’t notice when Jungkook pulls off his underwear, leaving him completely bare except for the rings on his fingers and a simple cord necklace around his neck. Namjoon fingers the cord before grasping the simple rectangular pendant that hangs at the bottom, pulling away from the kiss and staring at it wondrously. “You… You found it? I thought… After you threw it away…Well.”

 

Yoongi grasps Namjoon’s hand which holds the pendant, “I know. I shouldn’t have thrown it away. Momentary anger doesn’t make up for the years we had together.” He looks away, ashamed, and Jungkook strokes his thighs comfortingly. “I went back and found it before I left... “ He sighs, “Don’t do that when you’re that close to my dick, Jungkookie.” He scolds lightly, trying to distract from the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

 

Jungkook giggles and rises, “Sorry, hyung.” He kisses Yoongi quickly before leaving to strip and join the other young ones in the shower.

 

Namjoon presses his own kiss to Yoongi’s forehead, “It’s something we can talk more about later, hyung. For now, we’re all together and all has been confessed.” Namjoon always manages to weave his words into beauty, Yoongi marvels, looking up at him with a sparkle in his eye.

 

“You’re right,” Yoongi allows.

 

Seokjin, who had been silent through that exchange, speaks up, “Come on, I wanna try this two-in-one shampoo you’re so in love with.”

 

Yoongi lets himself relax into Seokjin’s grip as Namjoon shakes his head, stepping away to join the rest in the shower. “It’ll ruin your color, Seokjin-hyung.” Yoongi points out.

 

Seokjin sniffs, “Well, if you took better care of your own hair, then maybe my hair wouldn’t be in danger.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Yoongi says, escaping Seokjin’s grip and spinning to kiss him deeply. Seokjin makes a semi-surprised noise but goes to immediately grip Yoongi closer by the waist and then by his ass. “Fuck- “ Is all a flustered and flushed Yoongi can manage as his soft cock brushes Seokjin’s thigh, whimpered against Seokjin’s mouth.

 

Seokjin himself gasps as Yoongi invades his mouth, tongues slipping together with fervor. Before they can get too riled up, however, Taehyung infringes with a hand on Seokjin’s shoulder. “Come on, hyungs. Weren’t you just talking about how we needed to get to bed?”

 

Seokjin breaks away from Yoongi and gives Taehyung a glare that could kill God. Taehyung just stares back with a barely suppressed smug smile. Seokjin gives in and groans and lets Yoongi go to shuck off his own pants, as they finally all crowd into the shower.

 

It’s unbearably steamy and slick in surprisingly un-sexy ways as they viciously snatch the shampoo and body wash from each other at intervals. It reminds Yoongi so much of the old days, sharing showers to conserve water, to save time before bed. He hums and washes under his arm fiercely before handing the bar of soap to Namjoon, who is the only other one using it. The rest of them don’t want to suck the moisture out of their skin or something, Yoongi doesn’t know. After passing the bar away, he steps past where Taehyung and Jungkook are washing each other’s hair, sneaking up behind Jimin to steal the face wash from him. Jimin yells and spins, hand still holding a dollop of the product in his palm. “Hyung!” He whines. Yoongi snickers and finishes pouring out his own portion, handing it back to Jimin.

 

“You all are going to use up all of my products at this rate,” Yoongi grumbles good-naturedly. The rest of them just laugh. Hoseok comes up behind him as Yoongi starts to wash his face, startling him with a hand on his waist.

 

“D’you want me to wash your back, hyung?” He asks, smiling at a half-blind Yoongi.

 

“Mmm, sure,” Yoongi says, relaxing with half of his body in the warm spray of the shower. Taehyung and Jungkook are laughing away as they scrub increasingly hard at each other’s scalp, and Namjoon half-heartedly scolds them that they should be winding down for sleep. God, this is exactly like the old days. Well, maybe Jungkook is more comfortable around them than he was in the old days, but other than that, the echoing of laughter and good-natured teasing and half-hearted scolding brings him into sweet nostalgia. He leans back into Hoseok like a cat as his hands massage and wash his back in turns, digging his thumb into the meat of his upper trap, lower shoulder blade, and along his spine, where he used to get the most pain.

 

Hoseok rubs his back sensually and Yoongi can’t help his responding moan, even though this really isn’t the time. Well, it could be argued that this is _exactly_ the time for this, in a shower together, about to go to bed, but Yoongi isn’t _sure_ that they’re all ready for that sort of step. He blinks open his eyes after washing them out sleepily to see Seokjin and Jimin staring at him with hunger in their gaze. Yoongi meets their stare meaningfully but lets his eyes fall shut as Hoseok continues his wash/massage. Hoseok starts to pull away, but Yoongi whines and leans back enough that they meet back to chest. “Aw, hyung. Are you getting tired?”

 

“Mm… Yeah, a little. Relaxed. Happy.”

 

“Sweetheart…” Someone coos from in front of them. Yoongi opens one eye and sees Seokjin and Namjoon in front of him.

 

“You guys done?” Yoongi mumbles out.

 

“Yeah, hyung. You want us to go get your pajamas?” Namjoon asks as Seokjin leans in to peck Hoseok over Yoongi’s shoulder. Yoongi nods at Namjoon and he smiles, going to grab his towel and dry off quickly.

 

Jimin approaches them as Jungkook turns off the shower, leaving Taehyung staring up at nothing, instead of the warm spray of water that was there a moment ago. He pouts at Jungkook, who smiles and kisses him. Jimin pulls Yoongi away from where Hoseok and Seokjin are still kissing, taking a towel off the rack and turning to Yoongi with it, held out like he was a child. Yoongi grumbles but steps into the towel and lets Jimin rub him down with the fluffy towel. He huffs and groans as Jimin rubs over sore muscles, leaving kisses anywhere he pleases, along Yoongi’s neck and arm and shoulder and stomach and thigh before kissing him on the lips properly at last. Yoongi presses into the kiss languidly, letting it slide slowly filthier as Jimin grasps his jaw in a strong hand, entering his mouth with a slick movement in complete contrast to their first kiss. Yoongi moans helplessly and strains desperately closer to Jimin’s firm, still wet body. Jimin finally pulls away with a laugh, leaving Yoongi bereft as he picks up another towel from the rack and wipes himself down quickly.

 

Namjoon has somehow find Yoongi’s pajamas by this time and, grinning, hands them to him. Yoongi, towel still around his shoulders, pulls them on, ignoring his arousal for the nice silk pants and matching, embroidered top. He pouts at Namjoon and Jimin who snicker at him, eyes flicking to his pants, where it’s getting to be obvious that he’s aroused. Yoongi pretends to not realize though and crosses his arms. Jungkook, from behind them, laughs and says, “Really? Silk pajamas, hyung? Like way back when in… Uh… 2016?”

 

Seokjin passes by them and says, “Yeah, Blood Sweat and Tears era. And you always teased that you didn’t wear underwear with yours,” He mentions, nodding at Yoongi.

 

Yoongi smirks and lets his head fall to the side. “Yeah, I did.”

 

Namjoon snorts, “No, you did not. I know the stylists, nevermind the managers, would never have allowed that. You just wore your jockstrap instead and called it going commando.”

 

Yoongi swats him lazily, “Shut up! Silk feels nice.”

 

“You know the fans used to go mad watching fancams for your dick.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Really.” Yoongi rolls his eyes and changes the subject.

 

“Come on, let’s all go to bed, it’s getting late.” He leads them into his beige-colored bedroom. He’s thankful for his king-sized mattress now, though it’s probably still going to be a squeeze for all of them. They all follow him, getting dry and dressed respectively. Namjoon already pulled on his sleep pants and Jungkook only puts on boxers for bed. It’s awkward for a long, long moment as silence overcomes the sounds of them all getting dressed.

 

Yoongi looks around at all of them. “So, who wants to be boiled alive?” He asks, trying to break the tension. There’s a spattering of chuckles and Seokjin, who gets cold easily, raises his hand, making his way to the bed next to Yoongi. He looks at Yoongi and Yoongi just looks back, eyes dimmed with sleep and arousal. “Well. Get in, hyung.” Seokjin just sighs and pulls back the covers, taking the middle position, having already plugged in his phone.

 

After that, Jungkook slides into Seokjin’s left, as he also gets cold. Jimin and Taehyung quietly bicker over who gets to be next to Jungkook as Yoongi gets to the side of the bed and slides in behind Seokjin. Namjoon takes advantage of Jimin and Taehyung’s preoccupation and sneaks in next to Jungkook. Taehyung and Jimin only look disappointed for a moment before Taehyung takes the spot facing Namjoon and Jimin places himself front-to-back with Yoongi on the other side. Finally, Hoseok, being the lightest sleeper out of all of them, slips in behind Jimin.

 

They all get settled quickly before Yoongi realizes - oh, “Oh, Seokjin-hyung, you’re on my heating pad.”

 

Seokjin looks confused before feeling underneath himself and the pillow to find a blue heating pad with an attached wire and control. He flips over to face Yoongi, holding it and frowning, “You still need this? For your shoulder?”

 

Yoongi tries not to look ashamed as he grabs it from Seokjin’s hands, “Yeah.”

 

“I thought your shoulder was better?”

 

“Doesn’t really go away. It’s better in waves nowadays, but sometimes it gets achy. I like to just stave it off with the heating pad.” He explains, defensively, as he struggles to situate the pad beneath his shoulder just how he likes it.

 

Seokjin sighs and takes the pad back from Yoongi without much trouble, gesturing for him to sit up, the rest of the bed grumbling at all the movement. He places it beneath Yoongi’s shoulder so that the edges of the pad can roll over his upper trap, at the junction between his neck and shoulder. “That good?” Seokjin asks softly.

 

Yoongi nods, “Yeah… Thanks, hyung.”

 

After getting situated, Jimin wraps his arms around Yoongi haphazardly, Seokjin pushing his nose into Yoongi’s collarbone. “I’ll give you a good massage someday, since I’m sure you still have awful knots in your shoulders from hunching over your computer all the time.”

 

Yoongi smiles into Seokjin’s hair at the thought. Jimin’s small, but strong, hands make it so that his massages are always amazing, great at getting into the trigger point of the knot. “That sounds good, Jiminah.”

 

The room is dark, as Hoseok had turned off the lights before getting into bed, and it’s quiet as Yoongi shifts on the warm heating pad, with Jimin to his back and Seokjin snuffling dreamily into his collarbone. Jimin is breathing on his neck, but it’s not uncomfortable. It’s riling, as Yoongi shifts closer to Jimin’s solid body, causing Seokjin to whine softly and shuffle closer as well. Abruptly, now that it’s silent and the only sound is breathing and rustling of everyone he cares about, Yoongi can’t find the peace to sleep.

 

Yoongi shifts again, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. But Seokjin’s thigh is dangerously close to his cock and Jimin is pressed tightly against his back. They’re close enough in size that his hips line up with Yoongi’s perfectly, his cock pressed against Yoongi’s ass.

 

Fuck, probably not good timing. Definitely not good timing. He tries to think of nasty things, like his grandmama, naked.

 

Jimin blows on his ear.

 

Yoongi jumps violently but somehow manages not to wake Seokjin up, if his continued smooth breathing is anything to go by.

 

“Hyung, are you asleep?”

 

“Not after that, I’m not. What the hell, Jiminie?”

 

Jimin smiles into his neck. “You haven’t called me that in so long.”

 

Yoongi breathes out, “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Jimin’s smile turns into a kiss against his neck. His hand tightens on Yoongi’s hip. “I missed it. Missed you calling me that, hyungie.”

 

Yoongi hides a nostalgic smile in Seokjin’s hair, “I missed it too, Jiminie.”

 

Seokjin shifts suddenly and presses further into Yoongi, mouth breathing on his collarbone and thigh properly slotting between Yoongi’s legs. Yoongi sucks in a breath quietly.

 

“Oh, what’s wrong, hyungie?” Jimin’s voice sounds so innocent but there’s something mischievous in the grin he can feel against his neck.

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Really?” Jimin’s hand shoves down between Seokjin and Yoongi’s bodies, not being subtle at all. Yoongi feels a bit of whiplash at how they shifted from sweet and nostalgic to tension-filled and aroused so quickly. Although, it’s been happening all night long, so Yoongi supposes he should be used to it by now. Jimin’s hand finds Yoongi’s chub through his pants and grasps it, making Yoongi jerk. Seokjin smiles into his collarbones.

 

Oh, those two sneaky bastards. “This isn’t fair,” Yoongi says, though it comes out as more of a whine than he intends. He pokes Seokjin in the side, making Seokjin shake with suppressed giggles. He kisses Yoongi’s neck sloppily.

 

“You caught on quick, Yoongiah.” Seokjin hums, sucking a hickey on his neck.

 

“Fuck - ah, hyung, please don’t leave marks - I don’t wanna wear a scarf in seventy-degree weather tomorrow - oh -” Yoongi bites his lip as Seokjin finds a particularly sensitive spot and Jimin adjusts his grip on his slowly fattening cock.

“Will you stop worrying, hyungie. You think too much.” Someone from behind Seokjin says, and Yoongi can see that Taehyung has raised up on his elbows above Jungkook and Namjoon, who look like they’re sleeping face to face, but Yoongi suspects that they’ve woken up by now.

 

Yoongi scoffs breathlessly, “You’re not the one who’d be walking down the aisle in front of fifty people with a scarf, Taehyungah.”

 

“You’ve performed a cute version of a song about capitalism in front of nearly 20,000 people, hyung.”

 

“Shut - up! I didn’t ah- do that with a hickey on my neck, though - Jiminie, fuck - “ Jimin grinds his cock against Yoongi’s ass just as he finally, finally sticks his hand down Yoongi’s pants to stroke his cock, distracting him. Seokjin has unbuttoned some of Yoongi’s shirt so that he can pinch Yoongi’s nipples, making Yoongi arch roughly, warmth building in his stomach -

 

There’s a loud thump from behind him.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Jungkook asks, sat up from where he was kissing Namjoon into a daze.

 

Jimin pulls away from Yoongi slightly to look behind him. Jimin bursts out into raucous laughter. “Ha- Oh my god! I’m so sorry, hyung!” He chokes out.

 

“I’m glad you feel sympathy for my situation, Jimin.” Hoseok growls. Yoongi twists to look over his shoulder and sees Hoseok, sitting on the ground, earplugs hanging out of only one of his ears.

 

“Wha - what are you doing down there, Hoseokah?” Yoongi asks, dazed from all the attention he was just getting.

 

“I was fucking inspecting your hardwoods, I love the cherry wood.”

 

“I got it imported - Wait, what?” Yoongi blinks heavily.

 

“He fell off the bed when you got too rowdy, hyungie,” Jimin explains, laughter still in his eyes.

 

Hoseok sighs, “I asked Jungkook for my earplugs so I could hopefully catch a couple of good hours of sleep. So, I didn’t hear whatever you nasties were up to.” He ends this statement with a glare, continuing, “And then, all of a sudden, Jimin’s fatass was pushing me off the bed!”

 

Jimin makes a cry of outrage, “Hey! You like this fat ass! You were pushing your cock against this ass not five minutes ago!”

 

Hoseok looks offended - “I can’t be held responsible for wet-dream Hoseok or his actions.”

 

Namjoon rolls his eyes, “You definitely can, but I’ll let it slide.”

 

“Thank you, oh mighty Namjoon.” Hoseok praises in an overly mocking tone. He turns to Jimin, “Is that why you didn’t think to include me? You thought I was already awake?” Jimin nods.

 

“I’ll make it up to you, though, hyung.” Jimin offers, sultry. Yoongi whines, though, bereft at the thought of losing Jimin’s warm cock and perfect hand. “Don’t worry, Yoongiah, I can take care of you as well. But don’t you think you should pay attention to your hyung as well?” Jimin prompts, nodding to Seokjin behind him. Apparently, Yoongi can’t be assed to tell him off about honorifics when he’s in this state of dazed need.

 

Yoongi turns back to Seokjin, who looks up at him with a smug, self-satisfied, sultry smile. “Come on Yoongiah, you were about to ride my thigh so cutely earlier. Come rub off on your hyung like a horny little baby, hm?” Fuck. Yoongi goes grumbly breathless at the comparison, ashamed and turned on at the same time, but he lets Seokjin’s thigh press up on his cock through the silk, regardless.

 

Jungkook and Namjoon seem to go back to whatever they were doing prior, while Jimin pulls Hoseok back on the bed, whispering about the benefits of an orgasm before bed. Taehyung seems to be content to cuddle up against Namjoon’s back while the rest of them get off, but he’s definitely interested, if the slick noises coming from him are anything to go by. Yoongi doesn’t pay attention to any of this, though, too preoccupied with sliding his dick along Seokjin’s strong thigh carefully, getting the perfect, smooth feeling of the silk against his cock and Seokjin’s gentle kisses along his neck, sliding up to his mouth. Yoongi squeak is muffled into his mouth as Seokjin tweaks his nipples, rubbing his thumb over them to sooth them afterward.

 

“Oh, fuck - hyungie! Seokjin- “ Yoongi gasps, toes curling and back knocking against Jimin, who is debauching Hoseok behind him on the bed. He ruts faster onto Seokjin’s leg, hands coming to his ass and massaging and helping him thrust better. Seokjin takes control of Yoongi’s movements gently, rocking him on to his thigh and making him throw his head back and whine loudly, in time with Namjoon making a high noise in the back of his throat as they all undulate in rhythm.

 

Jungkook is the first to come with a loud - “Oh! Hyung - Namjoon, hyung, hyung -” He trails off into a keen as Taehyung shushes him, jerking off Namjoon.

 

Yoongi is close behind, but Jimin gets Hoseok there first with his mouth and hands, making Hoseok come with a whine of Jimin’s name, hands buried in his hair as Jimin noses his groin, cock buried deep in his throat.

 

Seokjin pulls Yoongi down on to his thigh a final time and Yoongi cries out, freezing up and seizing, his stomach tensing as warmth tingles down his limbs, Seokjin slowly rocking him through it. He watches Yoongi’s face closely, licking his lips with desire. As Yoongi slowly calms down and his body relaxes, Seokjin pulls him down by the hair to kiss him deeply.

 

Yoongi smiles lazily into the kiss before pulling away and shifting to turn around, pressing his ass against Seokjin’s cock, entertained by the lovely sight of Hoseok kissing Jimin roughly while rubbing his dick sensually. Seokjin’s hands grasp his hips and he shoves his nose into Yoongi’s neck, breathing heavily. Yoongi can imagine that having someone rub off on you would be pretty arousing. Hoseok tugs Jimin’s head back by the hair and lets Jimin grind into his tight stomach, making Jimin moan prettily. “Oh, Jiminah, you’re so beautiful, aren’t you? My beautiful Jiminie, hm? Gonna come for me? Gonna come for your hyung?” Jimin nods helplessly, head thrashing slightly as he gets closer to the edge, riled up by the words coming out of Hoseok’s mouth.

 

Jimin whimpers and meets Yoongi’s eyes. Yoongi grins sleepily at Jimin, eyes lit with arousal despite his exhaustion. “Fuck - ah, Hobi-hyung, hyung-” Jimin tugs against Hoseok’s tight grip on his hair before his face crinkles and he comes silently, face frozen in pleasure.

 

“Jimin looks so beautiful, doesn’t he, hyung?” Yoongi mumbles to Seokjin, still thrusting against Yoongi’s ass.

 

“Y-yeah, Yoongiah - ah -” Seokjin gasps and bites down on Yoongi’s shoulder, pressing him further into the mattress, shifting so that he’s straddling Yoongi more, getting a better angle to shove his cock between Yoongi’s cheeks. He has one hand on Yoongi’s hip, giving him leverage, and one hand on Yoongi’s neck, pushing him down into the pillows, almost smothering him. Yoongi doesn’t complain though, just takes it. “You’re so, so good for me, Yoongiah. So - good, such a perfect ass, hm? Taking it like a - a - oh, so good.” He ruts against him harshly, cutting his own words off with groans while Jimin and Hoseok, lazily lying together, watch him.

 

“Like a perfect little whore, you mean, hyung?” Jimin asks, voice laughingly tired.

 

Yoongi groans and bucks back against one of Seokjin’s thrusts at the word, surprised at how much he likes it. “You like that, hyung?” Hoseok asks, amused. He nods into the pillow.

 

Seokjin growls and presses him down harder, “You like being called a whore, Yoongiah? My sweet slut? Gonna take whatever I give you?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, hyung. G- Wanna be good for you -” Yoongi gasps, finding breathing difficult as Seokjin’s weight forces the air out of his lungs.

 

Seokjin groans and finally lets up, sitting up and rubbing his cock against Yoongi’s ass a few final times, hips stuttering. He bites his lip as his face contorts in pleasure, coming into his pants, moans caught in his throat. Seokjin and Yoongi pant breathlessly as he slowly slides off, falling together side-by-side.

 

In their silence, Namjoon and Taehyung’s soft panting becomes loud, and Yoongi turns over on to his side, re-wrapping the heating pad on his shoulder, ignoring the sticky cum in his pants for now. Jungkook looks back at them from where he was watching them get off together and grins, before looking back. Namjoon and Taehyung pant into the same space, noses pressed together, mouths open but barely touching. They seem to be jerking each other off, though Yoongi can’t tell exactly. Namjoon comes first, voice catching on high notes, choking through his orgasm, body jerking. Jungkook rubs his back comfortingly while Taehyung’s own voice becomes louder, Namjoon jerking him off the best he can. Taehyung’s eyes clench closed and his mouth hangs open, silent for a moment before he works through his orgasm with a whimper.

 

It’s finally silent in the room, except for the combined panting of seven men coming down from orgasms.

 

“Fuck.” Yoongi breathes to the ceiling.

 

“Fuck.” Jimin agrees, and Seokjin laughs into Yoongi’s shoulder.

 

“And we just got out of the shower.” Namjoon points out, tired amusement in his voice.

 

“Ugh - I don’t want to get up.” Jungkook groans, pouting, flopping his arms around.

 

“You’re not sleeping next to me with cum in your boxers,” Seokjin says pointedly. He at least makes an effort to sit up, though Yoongi’s arms around his waist hinder movement.

 

“We’re probably going to have to steal your sleep clothes, Yoongi-hyung.” Taehyung sounds a little chagrined, but he gets off the bed anyway, wincing as his warm feet hit the cold wood flooring. “Oof, your floors are cold.”

 

“Mmf - I didn’t see the point in heated floors, sorry,” Yoongi says, leaning into Seokjin’s stomach. Seokjin smiles down at him and strokes his hair.

 

Hoseok sighs and forces himself out of the bed as well. Taehyung turns on the light in the bathroom, making them all groan when the light touches their eyes. “Tae!” Jungkook whines, turning over onto his stomach, arms hitting Namjoon on his left.

 

At this abuse, Namjoon also shuffles out of the bed, leaving Jungkook cold. Jimin hums and leans into Yoongi on the other side - “I don’t need to shower.” He sounds unbearably smug. Seokjin rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well the rest of us do, so if you don’t want to be left alone…” He shrugs, unconcerned. Jimin groans and smothers his face in Yoongi’s side.

 

“I’ve got mouthwash in my cabinet if you want it.” Yoongi offers.

 

“Fuck… Fine, come on, show me where it is, hyungie.” Jimin says, sitting up and tugging Yoongi with him. Yoongi’s slack limbs are dragged to the edge of the bed, forcing Yoongi to open his eyes and put a foot down on the cold floors.

 

“Maybe I _should_ look into heated floors…” Yoongi trails off, watching his feet as Jimin leads him into the bathroom, which hadn’t even dried from their last shower. Taehyung has already turned on the shower but thankfully had found the light dimmer. This time they’re just jumping into the warm spray, washing off the accumulated cum from their bodies, and jumping out. Yoongi has to drag himself out of the warmth and into another towel, this time held up by Hoseok, who wraps it around him in a hug.

 

Jungkook stumbles into the bathroom to wash off at last, pushed in by Seokjin, both rubbing at their eyes. Hoseok and Yoongi waddle in a burrito of towels past them, followed by Jimin and Taehyung, who pause to kiss deeply in between steps. Yoongi pulls out a pair of silk pants for himself and Hoseok, and Taehyung snatches up his relatively clean pair of pajama pants, rummaging in Yoongi’s drawers for boxers to wear. Jimin suggests that he goes commando, but Taehyung laughs him off and says that then they’d never get any sleep at all. Yoongi is inclined to agree with him, begrudgingly, as now that he is with them, he can’t imagine being apart.

 

They tumble back to bed, loose-limbed, smushed closer than they were before in a mishmash order with Yoongi in the middle. They’re all more comfortable now, arms and legs splayed across other legs and arms, all crisscrossing to create a warm pile of limbs and smiles. Yoongi and Namjoon lazily trade kisses in between smiles, while Seokjin sighs and falls right to sleep, Jungkook next to him. Taehyung and Jimin whisper sweet nothings and Hoseok hangs half off the bed, earplugs back in. Yoongi leans in for one final kiss from Namjoon before finally settling in for real, pressing his nose into the sheets and listening to the rustle of the fan above them.

 

-

 

When he wakes to his alarm, Yoongi doesn’t jerk awake, even though his bed is filled with strange weight. Instead, he is lifted softly to warm light and a hand in his hair. Seokjin snuffles into his collarbone as Namjoon looks on fondly. Yoongi smiles at him sleepily before sitting up slightly, rearranging his pillows. He feels something dig into his back, and is surprised to find that it’s his heating pad, forgotten and cold. He must have forgotten to turn it back on.

 

He places it on his pillows and clicks the button, leaning back into the heat as Namjoon snuggles closer. Seokjin frowns in his sleep and pulls him closer in response, obviously a jealous cuddler. Yoongi laughs quietly to himself as he tries to figure a way out of this situation without waking his bedmates.

 

It’s made easier by the fact that Namjoon is already awake, and that Hoseok’s on the other side of the bed. Meaning that Yoongi can slide out the other way if he’s willing to wake Jimin and Taehyung. He’s not sure he should brave that temptation though, as those two would just invite him with half-lidded eyes back to sleep. He has to get up and make sure preparations are finished for the wedding, though, and help set up.

 

Past that, he’d promised Jordan to help them with their hair and makeup. He knows that he’s really there to be his friend’s moral support, though. Jordan had been a timid child when he had first come to the island, but they’ve grown into themself now, thanks to their partners. And, maybe, thanks to Yoongi as well. Seeing Jordan, Tristan, and Gale grow together had been hard at first, as if it was a reminder of all that Yoongi had willfully lost, but watching Jordan come out of their insecurities and doubts to become someone who could love with their whole heart and laugh carefreely… It had given Yoongi some hope, he thinks. He can’t help but be grateful to the brats for inviting his old group members to their wedding, terrified as he was at first. It’s given him an opportunity he’d never seek out on his own.

 

Yoongi watches the time on the clock grow steadily later and groans, deciding to brave the seduction of a half-asleep Jimin and the octopus arms of a fully-asleep Taehyung in order to get out of bed before his second alarm goes off. He crawls over their entangled legs carefully, exiting the bed in a diagonal manner, by the corner. He turns off his alarm just in time and gets dressed as a drowsy Namjoon watches on. He only pulls on boxers, slacks, and a linen shirt, making a note to give himself time to get properly dressed for the wedding later in the evening, at sunset. He slaps some toner and moisturizer on his face before giving a tiny wave to Namjoon as he leaves. Namjoon gives him the cutest possible wave back, yawning slightly, and Yoongi’s heart clenches.

 

He slips out the door smoothly and downstairs, sandaled feet padding on his stone floors. Opening the large barn doors of his foyer to the sunlit courtyard, he’s gratified to see some of the town’s people bumbling around with chairs and flowers in hand to set up the reception. Thankfully, the church on the hill had already been set up, as Jordan, Tristan, and Gale had opted for a simple ceremony. Yoongi agrees with them, as he thinks that the rustic stone of the church is enough decoration and makes for good photos. He’s been told that he’s not allowed to touch his camera today, however, as the three of them want him to enjoy the ceremony instead. Yoongi smiles to himself, stopping to chat with one of the town’s people and checking up on how things are going. Those three kids won’t be awake for a little while longer, if he has anything to say about it, so Yoongi takes the opportunity to help set up tables and flower arrangements. He sweeps the grounds, polishes the centerpiece, washes the windows, even helps tie the bows on the chair’s covers.

 

Eventually, though, his phone goes off with another alarm. This one reminds him to go wake up Jordan and separate them from their soon-to-be spouses, as tradition dictates. Tristan had thought it was stupid, but Jordan and Gale, romantics that they are, had wanted to adhere to it. Gale would be taken care of by one of his childhood friends and Tristan by his mother, who lived on the island.

 

Yoongi makes the short trip down the winding road of the town to find the three’s house, entering with the key they had given him. He walks up the creaking steps to their bedroom and smiles when he finds Tristan already awake, watching the two that are still sleeping from the doorway, holding a cup of coffee. “Hey, why are you awake so early?” He asks, slipping into English. Over his years of living here, his English had improved in leaps and bounds, since he was forced to interact with the locals. Jordan and the boys had also picked up Korean phrases from him, but not enough to hold a full conversation that wasn’t about the ocean or the weather.

 

Tristan jumps, apparently too absorbed in watching his soulmates sleep to hear him. “Oh - Yoongi. You scared me.” He smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head - “Couldn’t sleep, too… excited. I’m so excited.” He sounds giddy, and his body curls as if he’s preparing to launch into the atmosphere with excitement.

 

Yoongi laughs, patting Tristan on the arm. “Alright, alright. I get it. It’s an exciting day, after all.” He gives an indulgent smile, “Come on, help me wake those two up, before Gale’s mother comes and storms the place.”

 

Tristan nods, but instead of moving, for a moment he just watches his loves sleep. Then, shaking his head, he sets his cup of coffee down and shakes Jordan’s shoulder, leaving Gale to be woken up by Yoongi. While Jordan is softly awakened with a hand brushing their bangs away, Gale gets a rougher treatment, being rudely shaken awake by Yoongi. Gale blinks up at him and instantly glares. Yoongi smiles down at him with false sweetness. He goes to brush Gale’s bangs away sarcastically but is batted away by an awake Gale.

 

Eventually, they all shift down to the kitchen, just in time for Gale to be whisked away by his friend. Tristan’s mom comes in only a minute later, kissing them all on the forehead before pushing Yoongi and Jordan out the door.

 

They make their way back up to Yoongi’s villa, where the reception will be held. The townsfolk call out congratulations from their windows to a slowly reddening Jordan as they walk through the curved streets, smiling to themselves.

 

Reaching the villa, Yoongi only hopes that the lazy men he left in his bed have cleared out. Thankfully, when he opens the door to his room, the bed is empty and made, while all their clothes have disappeared from the floor. Yoongi sighs in relief and Jordan stifles a laugh, “Did you have guests over, Yoongi?”

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes at their question, “Ah, be quiet. I know it was you three who invited them, besides.”

 

“Are you mad?” They ask, a little tentatively, shedding their clothes while Yoongi grabs a robe off the back of his closet door. He has their wedding dress in another room, safe in its bag.

 

Yoongi turns around at their signal, seeing them sat at the small vanity in the bathroom. He rests his hands on their shoulders and shakes his head. “How could I be?” He responds, a bit of a helpless note creeping into his voice. “I would never have reached out to them on my own, no matter how… Lonely I got.” He picks up a brush and combs it through their hair to calm their bed head, spritzing some sort of spray to help calm the frizz, caused by bedhead and humidity. “Did you use that hair mask I gave you?” Yoongi says, changing the subject.

 

They fall into a quiet pattern of conversation that is familiar to them, both introverted, think-before-you-speak, sort of people.

 

-

 

Before too long, Jordan’s hair is done up elegantly. He knows that they were scared to let it grow out, but he’s glad they did. Yoongi’s humming and hawing over what to do for their makeup while Jordan cuts their own nails carefully when there’s a knock on the door. Yoongi goes to the door, opening it only slightly in case it’s one of Jordan’s boys. Instead, he finds Jungkook, smiling shyly at Yoongi. “Hey, hyung. I was helping out downstairs, but ah- I forgot my phone up here.”

 

Yoongi laughs and lets him in to find his phone, “And you didn’t notice until now? You don’t need to help, by the way, most of the town is out helping us today.”

 

Jungkook shrugs helplessly, waving at Jordan as he picks up his phone. “No, I was too busy helping, and before that the hyungs kept me occupied.” Yoongi snorts at the blush dusting Jungkook’s ears. “I know they didn’t need help, but if I can, then why not? How are you two doing in here, anyway?”

 

Suddenly, Yoongi’s gaze turns speculative. “I’m trying to figure out what to do for Jordan’s makeup…” He trails off meaningfully, but true to Jungkook’s nature, he doesn’t pick up on his tone.

 

“Oh! Good luck, hyung!”

 

Yoongi sighs and turns to a smiling Jordan to shake his head exasperatedly. “Do you want to give me a hand, Jungkookie? You used to be pretty good.”

 

Jungkook chokes on air, “Uh - hyung - “ He swallows thickly and nods, “Yeah, I can help. But-” Now he turns to Jordan. “Are you sure you want my help? I’m mostly experienced in subtle, natural style makeup.”

 

Jordan responds eagerly, “Yes! That’s exactly what I want. I trust Yoongi to do it, but if you have more experience, then that’d be useful.” Yoongi smiles ruefully.

 

Jungkook shoots off a text on his phone, presumably to the rest of the group, letting them know what was going on, before scrolling through his gallery. “Like this?” He says, showing a picture to Jordan.

 

“Perfect, thanks!”

 

-

 

Jungkook and Jordan take a while to warm up to each other, but eventually, they’re chatting quietly about makeup. Jordan doesn’t have any experience with it, but Jungkook is eager to teach and explain what he’s doing as he brushes a dark brown over their lids.

 

Yoongi takes this as his cue to go, after checking with Jordan that they’d be alright until he came back. He pads downstairs again to find the rest of his group mates hanging out with the townspeople and setting up. Seokjin and Namjoon help arrange flowers in vases on the tables, while Taehyung and Jimin laugh with the old ladies and tie bows around the party favors for the guests. Hoseok is even leading a band of kids around the edge of the courtyard, effectively keeping them out of the way. He leans in his doorway and smiles, watching them work and laugh together.

 

Seokjin is the first to notice him and he strides up with a flower in grasp, bowing gallantly and offering it to him while the children laugh in the background. Yoongi takes it, feeling red brush his cheeks as he holds the white lily to his nose. “You’re an idiot,” He tells Seokjin, who just laughs and kisses his cheek, taking the flower back to be put where it needs to go.

 

Hoseok waves from the other side of the courtyard while Jimin and Taehyung whisper conspiratorily with their new best friends, hands nimbly tying bow after bow. Yoongi waves back before going to check in with some of the townsfolk who are putting up the garlands along the walls and are hanging lights across the yard. Satisfied that everything is in its place, or will be soon enough, Yoongi travels back upstairs.

 

He steps into his bedroom, checking his watch and carrying Jordan’s dress. He finds Jungkook and Jordan embracing tightly inside, tears sliding down both of their faces. Yoongi panics, coughing wildly and flailing with the dress in his hands, trying to figure out what to do. Upon hearing him enter, though, the two pull away from each other, laughing stuffily and wiping their eyes carefully. Yoongi manages to hang the dress on the door and rushes to them both, hands flickering around them. “Wha- What happened you two! I left and everything was fine!”

 

Jungkook waves a hand, scrubbing his nose with the other, “It’s fine, it’s fine, hyung. Nothing - Nothing bad happened.” He sniffs and stands taller, looking at Yoongi with a gently pinched expression, eyes still filled with water. Yoongi looks to Jordan as if to confirm, who nods at him firmly, makeup thankfully still intact.

 

“Fuck -” Yoong’s shoulders relax. “You two scared me! Today of all days... And you- “ He turns to Jordan with a scolding finger - “You can’t cry yet! You’re getting married today, you should save your tears.” Jordan bursts into tears again. Yoongi starts flailing again. Jungkook snorts, which turns into full-blown laughter at Yoongi’s frantic behavior as he hovers over Jordan.

 

Eventually, Jordan gets fed up with this and catches Yoongi in a tight hug, crying into his shirt. Yoongi goes still for a moment, looking helplessly at a still-mirthful Jungkook, who offers no help. Carefully, Yoongi wraps his arms around Jordan’s small frame, crushing them into a hug. They hold on to his shirt and cry harder. Yoongi takes a deep breath and whispers soothing words into their ear, “Shhh- It’s okay, Jordie. It’s okay. You know they love you. They love you so much, Jordan.” He whispers.

 

He looks up at Jungkook as Jordan slowly calms down to find him smiling fondly at him. Yoongi scowls, embarrassed and looks away.

 

-

 

After making sure that Jordan’s make up is perfect, and their hair still in place. Yoongi packs a small bag, gets changed into his suit, and leads them out the back of the villa. Jungkook stays behind to get changed and to remind the others to get changed as well. Jordan and Yoongi hike up the hill, emergency bag and dress suitor being lugged behind them. They hadn’t wanted to get Jordan’s dress dirty, so they set up a little section of the old stone church where they could get changed.

 

There are a few of the townspeople already there, finishing the chair set up and decorating the altar. The town preacher is there as well, smiling genially over the crowd that bustles around him. He calls out a warm greeting to Jordan, who runs to hug him. Yoongi smiles fondly at the scene and brings the dress into the small room they’d set up. The photographer is in there already, and Yoongi chats with her while waiting for Jordan. The wedding is due to start in an hour, and most of the guests are milling about outside, but the grooms won’t be arriving for another twenty minutes or so.

 

Soon enough, Jordan pulls the curtain back and grins sheepishly. Yoongi shakes his head at them but gestures them in quickly. “Come on, then, your grooms will be here soon and I’m sure you’ll want to look over your vows before - “ Jordan gasps and pats down their pockets frantically.

 

Yoongi hands them their vows, handwritten on a sheet of paper, from his emergency bag. “You really thought I’d let you forget them?”

 

Jordan coughs self-consciously and takes them, reading them over slowly. They’re reading their own writing, but tears still fill their eyes by the second line. Yoongi shakes his head, pulling them away, “What did I say about crying before the wedding, kid?” Yoongi wipes under their eyes, careful not to mess up Jungkook’s hard work, taking the vows back gently. The photographer has been silently taking photos of them, thankfully unobtrusive.

 

The photographer in question steps out of the room for a moment while Jordan gets undressed and into their pretty lingerie, gone to take photos of the guests, but they call her back in when it’s time for the dress. Yoongi helps slip the dress over Jordan’s head and shimmies it down their torso. He steps back to let the photographer get a close-up of the beading, done by the tailor lady down the road from Yoongi. He watches this kid, close enough to his kid, bashfully brush their hands over the beautiful lace-bead combinations in the form of flowers, with some pastel rose detailing. He sniffs quietly. Jordan had been through a lot and still found love. Jordan’s love had not been easy, but every day they were proving that it was worth it. Could Yoongi do that?

 

Yoongi could never love easily, every moment he has is fought for, but truly, it’s a worthy fight, he thinks. Jordan has shown him that you can grow from sandy rocks, that love is _worth it_ in the end. He sniffs again, louder this time. Fuck. Jordan, this sweet kid, had found love, had worked hard so that Yoongi could have another chance at his love as well. Now he just can’t mess it up, he thinks to himself. He rubs a hand over his eyes.

 

Jordan wraps an arm around his shoulders. Yoongi chokes and sobs softly. What’s he crying over? Is it the hope for a second chance at love? Is it the thought that Jordan is finally getting what they deserve, this kid who he’s grown close to? What does he have to be sad about anymore? Fuck. He sniffs one last time, taking a ragged breath.

 

He pulls away, embarrassed at his outburst. “You’re a good kid, Jordie.” He says softly. “I’m proud to be the one to walk you down the aisle.”

 

Jordan beams. Yoongi smiles back. The photographer snaps a photo.

 

-

 

They get everything properly sorted out with the dress and Yoongi presses a cool towel to his eyes to remove the redness. Eventually, there’s a knock on the door to let them know it’s time. Yoongi peaks out to see the preacher and the pianist all set up, Gale and Tristan fidgeting at the altar. His boys are in the first row to the left, on Jordan’s ‘side’ of the aisle, all dressed up and styled to the nines. He smiles and turns to Jordan. “It’s time, kid.”

 

Jordan takes a shaky breath and rubs their hands together. Yoongi offers them his arm to hold on to. They clutch it desperately. The photographer leaves first so she can get a better angle, while Yoongi breathes slowly and deeply to try and calm Jordan. “They’re out there because they love you, Jordan, you don’t need to be scared.” He reminds them. Jordan looks up to him with wide eyes.

 

“I’m not scared, Yoongi.” They shake their head and straighten their shoulders, “I’m excited,” They say. Yoongi smiles and pulls back the curtain nodding to the pianist, who starts up the strains to the Wedding March. Jordan takes measured steps with him as they turn out of the room and down the aisle. But as soon as they look up and see Gale and Tristan, it’s all over.

 

Jordan hurries Yoongi down the aisle subtly, barely keeping their excitement or their tears in check. There’s not a dry eye in the place, besides. At the end of the aisle, Yoongi kisses each of their cheeks and lets them go to the altar, to stand between Gale and Tristan, facing the priest.

 

Yoongi sits on the seat innermost to the aisle, next to Jungkook and the rest of them.

 

Jungkook leans in close, taking his hand from his lap to hold, and murmurs - “Are you okay, hyung?”

 

Yoongi looks at him, really looks at him, before letting his gaze slide to the others, who are divided between watching him and watching the ceremony. He licks his lips and smiles at Jungkook - “Yeah, I am.”

 

-

 

Yoongi laughs as one of the men finishes a story about Gale in his youth, clinking his wine glass with Jimin and Seokjin on either side of him and taking a long sip in a toast. The ceremony had been beautiful, and just as Jordan had started their vows, the island’s golden hour had hit, lighting them all in an angelic glow. There hadn’t been a single person who hadn’t wiped away a tear or two, and Yoongi isn’t ashamed to say that he’d straight up bawled into Jungkook’s suit jacket like a child when Gale and Tristan said their vows as well.

 

Now, though, everything has settled, even as the festivities have really begun. Raucous music and wine fill the courtyard, decorated with tables and garlands and a large space for dancing in the middle. Yoongi feels a tap on his shoulder and, looking up, is somehow unsurprised to see Namjoon smiling down at him.

 

“I think you owe me a dance, hyungie.” He says demurely.

 

Yoongi hums and studies his wine glass, as Jimin leans into his shoulder and Seokjin giggles slightly. “Are you sure? I thought I gave you your dance last night?”

 

Namjoon sighs, “Come on, hyung, I only got to dance with you for a moment.”

 

Yoongi sniffs but puts down his glass, “Not my fault you all decided to take up dramatics and ambush me like that.”

 

Seokjin smacks his arm, “Hey!” He whines, “I thought it was romantic!”

 

Yoongi breaks into giggles against Seokjin’s shoulder, “It’s okay, hyung. I was just kidding. It was all very romantic. I guess.” Jimin snorts and falls into Yoongi’s side as well, crushing him between them. Seokjin huffs and ruffles Yoongi’s hair roughly.

 

“Yah! You brat - Your hyung is very romantic. I’ll prove it to you!”

 

Yoongi smiles so big he can barely see, “I’d like that, hyung. I expect you to keep your promise, no take backs!” Seokjin acts aloof but throws an arm around Yoongi’s shoulders regardless. “But! I think I’ve ignored Namjoonie for long enough.” He shakes off Seokjin’s arm and pushes his chair back, Namjoon watches him fondly.

 

“Come on then, hyung. I asked the DJ for a slow song since I know your old joints ache.”

 

“You ask me to dance and then insult me! You’re a brat, Namjoonie.” Yoongi puts a hand to his chest in mock offense - “Weren’t you just agreeing with me that we’ve done enough dancing for our lifetimes?”

 

Namjoon shifts on his feet as the promised slow song comes on. He offers his hand to Yoongi, other one hovering around his waist - “Aish, hyung. I was just joking. I just thought this might be more - how did Seokjin-hyung put it?” He grins, “Romantic.”

 

Yoongi rolls his eyes and takes Namjoon’s hand, stepping into the hand on his waist to do a basic waltz with Namjoon. They only stumble once or twice as the townspeople spin around them. “This _is_ quite romantic, Namjoonie,” Yoongi mumbles over the music, while Namjoon tugs him closer by the waist.

 

Namjoon laughs into his neck, “I’m glad you feel romanced, hyung. I hope I get the chance to show you just how romantic I can be.” Pause - “Plus, you promised Seokjin-hyung the opportunity to romance you as well.”

 

Yoongi blushes and curls his arm over Namjoon’s shoulder, pressing his face into the sleek blazer. “Ah.”

 

Namjoon flings him out for a spin and Yoongi goes easily, redirecting the momentum and ending up closer to Namjoon than he was before, if that’s possible. “You’re alright with being romanced? It might take us all a while.” Yoongi’s blush intensifies.

 

“I - Namjoonie.” Yoongi sways against Namjoon and they step away in time with the music to return - “Namjoon.” He takes a breath - “I’ve just got you back, really. I’m not going to let any of you go just yet. I made that mistake once, I won’t again.”

 

Namjoon huffs, “More like we just got you back, hyung. Don’t think that we’ll let you go so easily this time, either.”

 

The song shifts into it’s final, smooth jazz portion, slowing them down to a sway. Yoongi hums and sways with Namjoon in something that’s closer to a hug, head pressed into his shoulder. “I don't mind.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I appreciate every comment and kudos and bookmark I get! ❤
> 
> Follow me on my writing twitter (+16): [ @writbts_ ](https://twitter.com/writbts_)
> 
> Come to talk to me on my writing discord and participate in events with other writers: [ WritingDisc ](https://discord.gg/Z898kfw)


End file.
